The good old days
by Need My Mad Lover
Summary: Joker one shot. About Joker being mad, great and lovable. Please read and review.


**In Which The Joker Was The Best Man**

**Summary: Bruce's big day. The Joker decides to make a entrance and spoil the day, but things don't turn out to how he thought they would. **

"This is reporter Annabelle Saxon outside St. Johns Church where today is the wedding day of Bruce Wayne and Miss Lois Lane. The couple have been engaged for over a year and are finely sealing the deal. Thanks to Bruce Wayne himself we will be able to watch the wedding from inside. That's go and her a look."

The church settled down as the last guests took their seats. The second everything was stilled music start as the church doors open and Lois Lane enter looking like a goddess. It was hard to know if people were trying not to talk or where just speechless.

"You look stunning Lois." Bruce uttered as Lois took her place beside him.

" Look exquisite yourself Bruce" Lois whispered in his ear as she took his hand.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people together in marriage. Marriage is not something that should be taken likely. It is a boned between to people that must never be broken. Now if any of you think that these two must not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I Do"

Gasps echoed though the church as all heads turned to the door where the...Joker was standing in a purple and green suit with a wicked smile across his face.

"Joker!" Bruce snared giving the Joker his best glare.

"That's me" He laughed walking down slowly to wear Bruce and Lois were. "You didn't really I wouldn't come to my best friends wedding did you? I mean who would miss this, Bruce Wayne getting to married to Lois Lane. That rhymes." The Joker let a smile laugh." Did you know that she was superman's girl?" Joker smiled to himself as he walked right beside Lois.

"Leave her out of this." Bruce pushed the Joker away from Lois. "What do you want?"

"What do I want!?" Joker's laugh screamed though the church. "I want you not to marry her. She Superman's girl. You can't just go and take his girl. It's not how things work around here." He then turned to batman with the saddest face he could pull. "If you marry her you'll have less time to chase be around. What am I going to do when you go on your honey moon. I will be left all alone with no one to fight against." Joker started to bring tears to his own eyes.

"I know what you can do, you can rot in jail." Bruce yelled picking him up by the throat.

"You..can't..marry..bomb" Joker said trying to breath.

"What!?"Bruce said putting the Joker back on the ground.

"Didn't I tell you" Joker said as his smile returned to his face. "If you marry Lois I will blow up 6/10 of the city. "

As before everyone in the church gasped.

The Joker suddenly turn to the news reporter who was filming the wedding. "What's going to happen now?" He said in the most tragic voice ever. "Will Batman give up the women he loves to save his city? Will Lois ever find it in her heart to forgive him if he does? How is batman going to stop the Joker now? And am I going to be home in time for dinner? Find out after the break."

"You've got 10 seconds before I blow these city to bits." Joker smiled to Lois and Bruce.

"Joker how am I...10...Joker..9" Bruce looked between Lois and the reporter. " You can't do..8..why toda..7...I can't...6..."

"Bruce it's okay I forgive you." Lois said softly. "Go save the city."

"2"

"Find... I'll make a deal with you. Let this city live and left me and Lois get married and I let you be my best man."

The Joker's mouth dropped to the floor with everyone else's mouths.

"Really?" Joker looked like he was about to cry. "Deal" He said as he pushed Robin out of the way and told the preacher to go on.

After another half hour of talking and vows the preacher said. "You may kissed the bride."

"Ew" Joker said turning his face away from the kissing couple.

"This reporter Annabelle Saxon signing out on one of the best weddings ever."

**What do you think. Please review **


End file.
